


See and Say

by woolfverse



Series: Woolfverse [18]
Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Next-Gen, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Past Tense, Silly, non-sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfverse/pseuds/woolfverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proof positive that Temeraire could be the best babysitter ever.  Possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See and Say

"Tharkay!" came Temeraire's voice from the next room. There was a knock at the study door, and before Tharkay could bid Temeraire enter or leave him be, a pair of bright blue eyes were staring at him beseechingly. "Tharkay, you must come see this!"

Tharkay raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

"I've taught George and Martha something," Temeraire replied, breathless with excitement. "It will only be a moment, and then you can return to writing."

After a moment's consideration--for the children had to learn that when he was in his study, he may as well not be at home, and the sooner, the better--he nodded. Most of his afternoon's work was done, and Temeraire looked as though he might spontaneously combust if forced to bear his triumph alone.

Temeraire chattered constantly as he led Tharkay out to the twins. "Will mentioned the other day that they were learning animal sounds, and so I thought I might teach them some more. So--" And they knelt on the floor, avoiding the twins toys.

George had been carefully stacking rings, while Martha lined up wooden blocks and occasionally threw one toward the wall. They both looked delighted to see their father, and greeted him with a chorus of "Tarkay!"s.

"Hello, hello," Tharkay told them, with no small amount of warmth. He glanced at Temeraire, a silent, _Well?_

"Yes, so," Temeraire continued, "I've taught them more animal noises." Turning his attention to George and Martha, he asked, in that tone peculiar to caregivers looking to elicit reactions from small children, "Martha, George, look at me--" and he pointed to himself.

"Temrer!" Martha interrupted.

"Yes, at Temeraire," and Tharkay could not help but notice how Temeraire stressed the second syllable of his name. "What does the _dragon_ say?"

There was a short pause, and then George cheerfully replied, "Roar!" Martha echoed him, stretching the syllable out further.

"They don't yet understand what sort of _tone_ to say it in," Temeraire explained, "but--"

Tharkay found himself smiling slightly. "But now they know the trifecta of vitally important animal sounds, I imagine. Cow, cat, dragon."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that those [See and Say toys](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/See_%27n_Say) use the same technology as the gramophones did? That's completely irrelevant to the story; I just think it's cool.
> 
> And this story is set sometime in late 2003, in case you're keeping track.


End file.
